


Lilac

by kaibasetos



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos/pseuds/kaibasetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, when the light came through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally just the two companion pieces, but I decided I really wanted to tie them together somehow, so this drabble does just that. It's not much; I just wanted to follow through on the theme of switching perspectives and add a little something extra, specifically something that would alleviate the heaviness of the other two parts. So here's this! Enjoy! (If you haven't already, please read [Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7683274) and [Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7721605) prior to reading this!)

When they wake to the presence of a new day, Jounouchi’s fingers are idly tracing the curve of Kaiba’s throat as though he’s trying to commit his pulse to memory. Jounouchi is remarkable like this, still drifting in the haze of sleep, bathed in the golden red of dawn. The way love looks on him would put even the most renowned artists to shame. Kaiba leans in to kiss him and Jounouchi smiles, his hands sliding into Kaiba’s hair, chest to chest and skin against skin. Kaiba holds him like he’s never been more grateful for anything in his life.

They leave the bed eventually, their morning the rich smell of dark roast coffee in the midst of being brewed. Jounouchi sits on the kitchen counter in one of Kaiba’s shirts, watching him. Kaiba is irresistible like this, a rare image of relaxation and tranquility, his eyes reflecting the blackened blue of the steadily illuminating sky. The way love looks on him is gorgeous enough to level cities. Jounouchi catches himself grinning, and when Kaiba glances his way the corner of his mouth curves up into a smile. It’s brief, but Jounouchi cherishes it like it’s the first and last time he’ll ever see it.

They sit together at the dining room table that’s rarely used but for them. Jounouchi takes sips of his orange juice while Kaiba waits for his coffee to cool, idly scrolling through e-mail notifications on his phone. The silence between them is something they’ve spent years cultivating, something that feels familiar. They fill it with bickering often enough to know when to let it lie.

Jounouchi reaches out to touch the back of Kaiba’s hand. Kaiba looks up to catch his eyes. Like this, they connect. They breathe in hope and exhale desire. They’re cast in shades of sunrise shining through the windows, a daydream view of lilac.

Neither of them say it, neither of them think it. Neither of them need to.

They were destined to be here.

No one else could be.

  
  
  



End file.
